Contact PD/PI: MCCLAIN, DONALD A. NRSA-Training-001 (934) Summary: NRSA Training Core A critical barrier to realizing the promise of the Academic Learning Health System (aLHS) is the insufficient number of investigators with the skills to cross the research-practice chasm and create health systems in which new knowledge is woven into the tapestry of clinical practice. The realization of the aLHS requires a new translational workforce phenotype ? the aLHS Translational Scientist ? who is grounded in several rapidly evolving, but infrequently integrated knowledge domains, including: 1) biomedical informatics; 2) improvement and implementation science; 3) system science and organizational change management; 4) stakeholder engagement, leadership, and research management; 5) ethics of health systems research; and 6) health systems research methods. This new TL1 application proposes an innovative Academic Learning Health System Scholars Program (aLHSSP) to provide the next generation of translational scientists with the methodologic and professional skills to conduct rigorous research in the complex environments of health systems and to disseminate and implement findings from such research into practice. The aLHSSP will target outstanding candidates who have completed doctoral-level clinical training in medicine and other health professions disciplines, as well as PhD prepared translational scientists who wish to conduct aLHS research. The program offers 1- and 2-year tracks that will lead to either a Certificate in Learning Health System Science or Master of Science in Learning Health System Science. All trainees will participate in a curriculum designed to build competence in the knowledge domains listed above and will receive team science training to better prepare them to conduct research in an aLHS and to lead research teams. Trainees will conduct a mentored research project to address a pressing health system issue that will be guided by teams of experienced and committed faculty who are subject-matter experts and well-grounded in the principles of effective mentoring. Advisors will include top leaders in the Wake Forest Health System. The pool of mentors will be expanded through CTSI Faculty Mentor Academy, a 10-session, 20-hour curriculum that addresses 6 core mentoring competencies and enrolls 12 mid-career and early senior faculty per year. The aLHSSP will be part of an integrated educational infrastructure at Wake Forest that also includes our successful KL2 and Translational Workforce Development Programs. Our structure will ensure that aLHSSP trainees will be prepared to write competitive KL2 or external Career Development proposals or progress to early-career positions focused on aLHS research. Furthermore, we will disseminate our curriculum and novel online learning platform throughout the CTSA network; a number of Hubs have already expressed interest in these elements. The aLHSSP will provide a unique postdoctoral training experience at Wake Forest. It represents a needed element in our ultimate goal of supporting our evolution as a model academic learning health system. Page 1192 Project Summary/Abstract Contact PD/PI: MCCLAIN, DONALD A. NRSA-Training-001 (934) Narrative: NRSA Training Core This new TL1 application proposes an innovative Academic Learning Healthcare System Scholars Program (aLHSSP) to provide the next generation of translational scientists with the methodologic and professional skills to a) conduct rigorous research in the complex environments of health systems, and b) disseminate and implement findings from such research into practice. The aLHSSP will offer 1- and 2-year tracks that will lead to either a Certificate in Learning Health System Science or Master of Science in Learning Health System Science; trainees will also conduct a mentored research project to address a pressing health system issue. They will be guided by teams of experienced and committed faculty who are subject-matter experts and well-grounded in the principles of effective mentoring; advisors will include top leaders in the Wake Forest Health System. Page 1193